Quelques mots d'amour
by Nanthana14
Summary: 50 drabbles et 50 couples canon... Un peu d'amour pour la Saint Valentin (défi de la gazette des bonbons au citron) Fandom : LOTR, Marvel, White Collar, Leverage, The Witcher, Star Wars, Airwolf... et autres. Recueil que j'ai décidé de poursuivre au fur et à mesure de l'ajout de nouveaux fandom
1. Récapitulatif

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. Chaque drabble doit faire entre 100 et 500 mots**

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

_RÉCAPITULATIF_

Le Seigneur des Anneaux/Silmarillion

1\. Fëanor et Nerdanel (Maudit - 170 mots)

2\. Eol et Aredhel (Libre - 156 mots)

3\. Celeborn et Galadriel (Solitaire - 265 mots)

4\. Thranduil et Idelwën (Chandelle - 195 mots)

5\. Elrond et Celebrian (Baiser - 239 mots)

6\. Aragorn et Arwën (Promesse - 246 mots)

7\. Faramir et Eowyn (Miracle - 186 mots)

8\. Sam et Rosie (Attente - 189 mots)

Thor

9\. Odin et Frigga (Magie - 171 mots)

10\. Thor et Sif (Bisou - 148 mots)

11\. Loki et Sigyn (Amourette - 231 mots)

12\. Thor et Jane (Restaurant - 184 mots)

Les Gardiens de la Galaxie

13\. Peter et Gamora (Adoration - 171 mots)

Doctor Strange

14\. Stephen et Christine (Regret - 188 mots)

Iron Man

15\. Tony et Pepper (Progressivement - 239 mots)

Black Panther

16\. T-Challa et Nakia (Idiot - 126 mots)

Avengers

17\. Bruce et Natasha (Monstre - 178 mots)

18\. Clint et Laura (Lumière - 253 mots)

19\. Vision et Wanda (Ensemble - 192 mots)

Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs

20\. Robin et Marianne (Pâquerette - 179 mots)

Prince of Persia, les sables du temps

21\. Dastan et Tamina (Différent - 246 mots)

White Collar

22\. Peter et Elizabeth (Coup de foudre - 255 mots)

23\. Diana et Christie (Tourterelle - 164 mots)

24\. Neal et Kate (Sourire - 288 mots)

25\. Neal et Alex (Passion - 145 mots)

26\. Neal et Sara (Amour - 281 mots)

27\. Neal et Rebecca/Rachel (Trahison - 259 mots)

Star Wars

28\. Qui Gon et Tahl (Romance - 257 mots)

29\. Obi Wan et Siri (Innocent - 184 mots)

30\. Obi Wan et Satine (Sincère - 324 mots)

31\. Anakin et Padmé (Évidence - 200 mots)

32\. Han et Leïa (Attraction - 168 mots)

33\. Luke et Mara (Destin - 270 mots)

Leverage

34\. Eliot et Aimee (Bouquet - 253 mots)

35\. Nathan & Maggie (Douleur - 151 mots)

36\. Nathan & Sophie (Bien-être - 157 mots)

37\. Alec & Parker (Folie - 166 mots)

The Witcher

38\. Geralt & Yennefer (Magnétique - 146 mots)

39\. Geralt & Triss (Filtre - 195 mots)

Pirates des Caraïbes

40\. Will & Elizabeth (Éternel - 194 mots)

Lucifer

41\. Lucifer & Chloé (Irrésistible - 176 mots)

Torchwood 

42\. Jack & Ianto (Attachement - 199 mots)

Sab Rider

43\. Colt & Robyn (Coup de cœur - 168 mots)

44\. Fireball & Aprille (Progressivement - 292 mots)

X-Men

45\. Scott & Jean (Renaissance - 172 mots)

46\. Logan & Ororo (Je t'aime - 202 mots)

47\. Bobby & Marie (Adolescent - 169 mots)

Ant-Man

48\. Scott & Hope (Différent - 127 mots)

49\. Hank & Janet (Fidélité - 147 mots)

Captain America

50\. Steve & Peggy (Indestructible - 206 mots)

Airwolf/Supercopter

51\. Stringfellow & Ny Huong (Sauvetage - 179 mots)

52\. Stringfellow & Gabrielle (Damné - 194 mot)

53\. Stringfellow & Catlin (Torrent - 178 mots)

Mission Impossible

54\. Ethan & Julia (Rêve - 210 mots)

55\. Ethan & Ilsa (Âme sœur - 191 mots)

56\. Ethan & Nyah (Pulsion - 236 mot)


	2. Faënor & Nerdanel

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_1\. Faënor et Nerdanel (LE SILMARILLON)_**

MAUDIT (170 mots)

De l'amour, il avait avant tout retenu la douleur. Après tout, sa naissance était un acte d'amour, mais elle avait aussi été la cause de la mort de sa mère, la douce Melian, première des elfes à connaître la mort. Fëanor s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimé dans ses conditions, mais lors d'un voyage en Aman son regard avec rencontré celui d'une elfe, fille de forgeron et semblable à lui-même. Entre artisans, ils se comprirent, discutèrent pendant des heures et leurs cœurs ravirent celui de l'autre. L'intraitable Fëanor avait trouvé quelqu'un à sa hauteur. Nerdanel était douce, attentionnée, une épouse dévouée et parfaite, la seule qui parvenait par moment à le détourner de ses pensées sombres et de ses obsessions. Leur amour fut fusionnel, passionnel, et de cette passion naquit sept fils, beaux et grands comme des chênes. Le bonheur était total, l'harmonie parfaite, mais pourtant malgré leur force, il existe des amours maudits, celui de Nerdanel et Fëanor le fut… et toute leur descendance en paya le prix…


	3. Eöl & Aredhel

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_1\. Eöl et Aredhel (LE SILMARILLON)_**

LIBRE (156 mots)

Eöl avait toujours été un être sauvage, libre et unique. L'elfe noir avait refusé de vivre sous la magie de Doriath. Il avait donc choisi de vivre dans la forêt et de partager la forge des nains avec lesquels il se lia d'amitié. Mais Eöl n'était pas un nain et la solitude lui pesait jusqu'au jour où son regard tomba sur une belle elfe qui ne retrouvait plus le chemin de Gondolin. Sa chevelure brune et ses yeux d'onyx l'envoûtèrent au point qu'il l'enleva. Aredhel accepta son sort. Il était beau, puissant, assoiffée de liberté et elle s'offrit à lui, devenant son épouse… Leur amour était beau parce qu'inattendu, mais même les surprises finissent par perdre de leur éclat et lorsque la nostalgie de Gondolin saisit le cœur d'Aredhel, elle scella le destin des deux amants, un destin tragique qui les fit basculer dans l'abîme… libres à tout jamais de leurs choix et de leurs actes.


	4. Celeborn & Galadriel

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_3\. Celeborn et Galadriel (LE SILMARILLON)_**

SOLITAIRE (265 mots)

Il avait toujours eu un côté taciturne et solitaire. Dans le dédale de Menegroth, ce parent de Thingol déambulait souvent seul, s'entraînant loin des autres et ne se mêlant pas spécialement aux autres à moins d'y être contraint. Ce matin là, il était sorti pour se promener au cœur des bois avant de s'adonner à l'entrainement et à la méditation. Les yeux clos, perdu dans ses pensées, il tentait de faire le vide en lui lorqu'il perçut un bruissement. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et eut l'impression de se retrouver face au soleil tellement ses rayons faisaient irradier d'or la chevelure de la belle elfe blonde qui se tenait en face de lui. Celeborn frémit, comme prit en faute et bondit sur ses pieds. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il croisait le regard cristallin de la belle Galadriel. Ils avaient déjà échangé quelques mots et il s'était toujours senti troublé en sa présence. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire pendant qu'il se rapprochait, lui demandant si elle l'avait suivi. Le sourire de la jolie blonde se fit plus mutin.

\- Peut-être bien…

Celeborn frissonna à son tour et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'essayer de rompre sa solitude alors il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparait de Galadriel et la prit par la taille. Elle frémit, mais ne lui résista pas, se mettant même sur la pointe des pieds quand il se pencha vers elle, leurs lèvres se rencontrant dans un baiser tendre et passionné, un baiser qu'ils semblaient attendre depuis des décennies et qui scella leurs deux âmes à tout jamais.


	5. Thranduil & son épouse

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_4\. Thranduil et son épouse (LE SILMARILLON)_**

CHANDELLE (195 mots)

La cité souterraine des elfes au cœur de Vertbois était toujours empreinte de majesté et de beauté, mais ce jour-là, elle semblait resplendir encore plus. Des multitudes de chandelles avaient été allumé aux quatre coins du palais, diffusant une lumière douce et chaude. Des chants joyeux et mélodieux, résonnaient dans ses entrailles et là, un peu en marge des autres, debout au pied d'un arbre huit fois centenaires qui jaillissait vers le ciel à travers la roche, se tenait un couple. Les deux jeunes amants portaient de longues robes grises brodées de fil d'argent qui les faisaient scintiller sous la lumière de la Lune. Doucement, Thranduil se pencha sur sa promise et lui glissa une rivière de diamants immaculés et purs autour du cou avant de la prendre par la taille pour la ramener vers lui. La belle elfe à la chevelure faite de rayons du soleil se laissa faire toute en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds. Ses lèvres s'unirent aux siennes en un baiser tout et passionné. Les chants résonnaient tout autour d'eux, le seigneur d'Eryn Galen venait d'unir son destin à celle de sa belle, ils ne seraient plus qu'un désormais.


	6. Elrond & Celebrian

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_5\. Elrond et Celebrian (LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX)_**

BAISER (239 mots)

Elrond était fatigué. Les luttes étaient violentes et les morts brutales. L'ancien hérault de Gil Galad avait commis l'erreur de penser que tout pouvait changer après cette défaite de Sauron, mais les Orcs étaient toujours là, dangereux même sans leur maître. Sa tête palpitait et une douleur sourde déchira son torse quand il se laissa tomber assis sur le bord de son lit. S'il n'avait pas une certaine habitude, il aurait très bien pu s'écrouler totalement et perdre connaissance. Il expira bruyamment et sursauta lorsque que des mains douces se posèrent sur ses épaules.

\- Laissez-moi faire…

Le demi-elfe tourna la tête en direction de l'elfe aux cheveux d'or qui lui souriait. Celebrian ne dit rien, mais délaça d'une main experte son plastron de protection et lui retira sa chemise. Elle ne put retenir un léger cri d'angoisse à la vision des meurtrissures sur son trace, mais appliqua un onguent apaisant avant de lui faire un solide bandage. Ses soins se terminèrent par un doux baiser avant qu'elle ne murmure.

\- Je crois que vous devriez vous allonger meleth nin.

Elrond lui sourit et lui rendit son baiser avant de glisser sa main derrière sa nuque pour la faire basculer avec lui sur le lit. Celebrian émit un léger rire en se laissant faire et lui rendit ses baisers tout en s'allongeant à ses côtés. La guerre faisait toujours rage au dehors, mais pour l'instant cela n'avait plus d'importance.


	7. Aragorn & Arwen

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_6\. Aragorn et Arwen (LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX)_**

PROMESSE (245 mots)

C'était une promesse qu'ils avaient échangé il y longtemps, lors d'un moment de calme au cœur de la Lothlorien. Ce jour-là, celui qui n'était plus Estel avait ouvert pour de bon son cœur à la dame de ses pensées. Arwen lui avait souri, répliquant que son amour pour lui était tout aussi fort et, à l'abris des arbres millénaires, leurs corps s'étaient unis pour n'en faire qu'un. Hélas l'ombre avait grandi, les menaces étaient plus violentes et pendant un temps, Aragorn eut l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir la promesse faite cette nuit. Il ne pourrait pas chasser le mal, libérer Aman de la folie du maiar corrompu et offrir à sa belle un monde de paix. Alors, il avait accepté de rompre cette promesse pour qu'elle puisse partir en direction d'une vie meilleure. Cependant Arwen croyait encore à leur amour et elle avait mit sa vie dans la balance. Les dernières batailles avaient été déterminantes à bien des égards… mais il en était là aujourd'hui… Gandalf venait de lui redonner la place qui lui revenait en héritage, celle de roi du Gondor, mais pour le moment, il s'en moquait. Il n'y avait que les yeux de sa belle qui le captivait et son sourire heureux. Il avait vécu. Il avait tenu sa promesse… Ils avaient enfin le droit de se retrouver et ce fut devant une foule innombrable que le nouveau Roi gratifia sa compagne du plus passionné des baisers, maintenant, l'avenir leur appartenait.


	8. Faramir & Eowyn

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_7\. Faramir et Eowyn (LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX)_**

MIRACLE (186 mots)

Quand il s'était élancé pour reconquérir Osgiliath, sur un ordre incompréhensible de son père, Faramir savait qu'il allait mourir. Il avait même failli périr à deux reprises. Tout d'abord dans cette attaque et plus tard quand son père, le croyant mort, avait voulu l'immoler avec lui. Par miracle, il avait survécu et un autre miracle était en train de se dérouler, là, dans les Chambres de Guérison. Encore fatigué et faible, il était quand même parvenu à se lever de son lit et à déambuler dans les couloirs. Par un étrange hasard, il s'était retrouvé devant la porte d'une jeune fille du Rohan, une jeune fille qui avait combattu et vaincu le Roi des Nazgul. Blessée dans l'affrontement, il lui fallait du repos, mais elle s'ennuyait autant que lui. Les deux jeunes gens avaient entamé une conversation et ils se retrouvaient tous les jours pour la poursuivre. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, riaient et avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'ils leur arrivaient, leurs sentiments étaient trop forts pour être ignorer. Un doux baiser scella leur destin et le Gondor se retrouva uni au Rohan.


	9. Sam & Rosie

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_8\. Sam et Rosie (LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX)_**

ATTENTE (189 mots)

Le retour dans la Comté marquait la fin de la guerre et le retour au calme et à la normalité. Enfin, s'il était possible de retrouver une normalité après ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas dans cette quête perdue d'avance qui l'avait mené en plein milieu du Mordor… Sam savait que tout cela l'avait changé à jamais, mais il était prêt à rentrer, parce que maintenant, il y avait quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, quelque chose qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir faire, mais il était en vie et il allait rentrer. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre fin à ce regret qui l'avait hanté pendant toutes les nuits qu'il avait passé sur les routes. Il pensait ne jamais pouvoir revoir Rosie, ne jamais pouvoir lui dire combien il l'aimait. Que c'était bête, maintenant qu'il y repensait de ne pas avoir eu ce courage là ! Par chance, il avait survécu à la guerre de l'anneau et quand il se lança avec son bouquet de fleurs, posant un baiser timide sur ses lèvres, il sut qu'il venait de mettre définitivement fin à cette attente, elle l'aimait tout autant que lui l'aimait.


	10. Odin & Frigga

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_9\. Odin et Frigga (THOR)_**

MAGIE (171 mots)

Au départ, c'était le choix de la raison. Odin le savait, son royaume serait plus fort s'il unissait la magie de Vanaheim et la force d'Asgard. Il avait donc accepté la demande de son père et prit pour épouse cette princesse guerrière à la chevelure flamboyante et au fort caractère. Il avait bien comprit au départ que Frigga n'était pas enchantée de devenir son épouse et puis, contre toute attente, petit à petit, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient trouvés des points communs. Ils avaient partagé des fou rires, des moments complices et malgré quelques éclats de voix, l'un était devenu une partie de l'autre. Frigga et Odin n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, mais ils étaient complémentaires, les deux faces d'une même pièce. Au long de leur longues années de vie commune, ils avaient unis à la fois leurs âmes et leurs corps tout en gardant leur liberté… Une liberté qui ne pouvait s'exprimer que lorsque l'un était avec l'autre… sur Asgard ou au Walhalla… tout ce qui importait c'était qu'ils soient ensembles.


	11. Thor & Sif

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_10\. Thor et Sif (THOR)_**

BISOU (148 mots)

Au départ ce n'était qu'un pari que Thor avait bien eu du mal à refuser. Le jeune dieu, du haut de ses 14 ans, ne voulait pas perdre la face devant ses amis et leurs défis. Pourtant, aller embrasser Sif, lui paraissait presque insurmontable. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers son frère qui, du haut de ses 11 ans commençait à bien maîtriser la magie, mais ce dernier refusa de lui donner un sort. Thor se résigna donc à tenter l'expérience seul. Il trouva Sif à l'entraînement et après une discussion un peu maladroite qui le fit devenir rouge pivoine, il osa se lancer. Le baiser fut plus un simple bisou, rapide et maladroit, mais il eut trois surprises. La première, c'est qu'il n'en retira pas une gifle comme il l'avait craint, la deuxième c'est qu'il avait apprécié et la troisième fut que Sif termina aussi rouge que lui.


	12. Loki & Sigyn

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! Ce drabble est dédiée à mon amie Dina ! Plein d'amour en ce jour ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_11\. Loki et Sigyn (THOR)_**

AMOURETTE (231 mots)

Loki ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de chose. Pour lui c'était Thor qui attirait les jeunes filles et qui courait les amourettes, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur s'emballait dés qu'il croisait le regarde de cette jolie rousse, ni pourquoi elle lui souriait avec tendresse, cherchant à passer du temps avec lui, loin du regard des autres. C'était étrange… Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Sigyn ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'elle eut la hardiesse de lui prendre la main avant de se blottir contre son épaule en frissonnant.

\- Les nuits sont fraîches mon prince, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Je… Je ne crains pas le froid, murmura Loki en lui faisant lâcher sa main pour la couvrir de son manteau.

Ce faisant, elle se retrouva face à lui, contre son torse et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Loki sentit son cœur battre plus vite et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se pencha en avant. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Elles étaient douces, avec un léger goût de miel et leur baiser prit de la force. Loki noua ses bras autour de la jeune fille qui lui rendit son étreinte et le manteau glissa sur le sol, se transformant en couche improvisée lorsqu'ils se laissèrent tomber sans cesser de s'embrasser, leurs corps frissonnant d'émotions bercés par la Lune et le silence de la nuit.


	13. Thor & Jane

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_12\. Thor et Jane (THOR)_**

RESTAURANT (184 mots)

Jane n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont on devait se comporter quand on sortait avec un dieu venu tout droit d'Asgard. Elle doutait même que quelqu'un puisse lui répondre, c'était un cas unique ! Alors, elle avait tenté de faire comme avec d'autres rencards normaux, elle l'avait emmené au restaurant. Son premier passage dans une cafétéria du Nouveau Mexique n'avait pas été une totale réussite, étant donné qu'il avait une tendance à lancer les tasses pour demander du café, mais il en avait racheté une à la patronne et Thor commençait à comprendre les mœurs terriennes. Alors non, ce dîner en tête à tête au restaurant ne pouvait pas être une catastrophe… Enfin… pas jusqu'au moment où le serveur sorti un couteau pour découper un filet directement devant eux… Thor ayant d'abord cru à une attaque avant de s'emparer de tout le gigot dans lequel il mordit à peine dent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il croisa le regard déprimé de sa compagne qu'il comprit qu'il avait dû faire une erreur.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on mange un gigot sur Midgard ?


	14. Peter & Gamora

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_13\. Peter et Gamora (LES GARDIENS DE LA GALAXIE)_**

ADORATION (171 mots)

Peter se voulait fort, viril et badass, ce n'était pour rien qu'il s'était trouvé le surnom de Starlord, une vieille envie de gamin de jouer au super héros. Il était invincible ! Sauf que ce n'était pas toujours le cas, pas devant une certaine personne en tous cas. Sa rencontre avec Gamora avait été incongrue. Elle était bien plus forte que lui, bien plus dangereuse aussi, mais il en était tombé amoureux au premier regard. Il avait pour elle une adoration sincère qui faisait ressortir le vrai Peter Quill, celui qui était doux, tendre et prévenant, celui qui avait fini par ravir le cœur de la femme la plus dangereuse de la galaxie. Pour Gamora, cela avait du bon de se sentir aimé de cette manière, cela lui redonnait même foi en sa propre humanité. Un monstre ne pouvait pas être aimé, non ? Alors timidement, elle avait ouvert son cœur, se laissant adorer par cet homme qu'elle aimait d'une force insoupçonnée. Il était tellement plus plaisant d'aimer que de haïr.


	15. Stephen & Christine

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_14\. Stephen et Christine (DOCTOR STRANGE)_**

REGRET (188 mots)

Pendant tout le temps où il avait travaillé avec elle à l'hôpital, il avait joué avec ses sentiments. Pour lui, elle lui était toute acquise et comme pour les autres personnes qui l'entourait, il était froid et sans concession. Ses invitations tombaient toujours mal et il n'avait pas réellement envie de faire un effort et puis, il y avait eu l'accident. Elle était resté vers lui, mais se voir diminué l'insupportait, surtout que lui aurait su comment se soigner, alors il l'avait rejeté… Quand il revint pour lui demander de l'aide il vit que quelque chose avait changé. Oh, elle était toujours prête à l'aider, mais elle ne le regardait plus avec ce regard brûlant de désir qui était le sien quelques mois auparavant. Stephen sentit les regrets s'insinuer en lui. Il avait eu l'occasion de vivre une belle histoire et ne l'avait pas saisi. Il garderait une amie sincère, mais maintenant, sa nouvelle fonction de gardien de l'œil d'Agamoto, ne lui permettait plus de chercher plus. Il avait laissé sa chance de bonheur pour un métier qui l'avait consumé, il veillerait sur le bonheur des autres, maintenant.


	16. Tony & Pepper

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_15\. Tony et Pepper (IRON MAN)_**

PROGRESSIVEMENT (239 mots)

Tony avait des souvenirs émus de sa mère et une admiration sans borne pour son père. Ils les avaient aimés de tout son cœur et le jour de sa mort, une partie de lui était mort avec eux ce jour-là. A partir de ce jour, il s'était créé des murs de plus en plus épais et infranchissables parce qu'il avait apprit qu'aimer faisait souffrir et le jeune prodige ne voulait plus souffrir. Les filles, les voitures, les jeux dangereux, les soirées arrosées et les strass étaient son quotidien. Personne n'avait de l'importance à ses yeux ou ne paraissait en avoir parce qu'au final, son assistante, nullement impressionné par son statut, avait fini par créer une brèche dans ses fortifications et elle s'était progressivement infiltré dans son cœur. Lui qui n'était plus sûr d'en avoir un avait réapprit à aimer en la serrant des ses bras et en l'embrassant. Elle était son monde, son oxygène, sa raison d'avancer… Elle était celle qui l'avait fait tenir même blessé et à bout de forces. Il tenait parce qu'il voulait la revoir, tremblant de savoir si elle avait survécu… Le simple fait de l'apercevoir courir vers lui, lui redonna la force de se relever et de se laisser basculer dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas perdu… et Tony se mit à trembler de joie tout autant que d'épuisement. Il ne l'avait pas perdu, il lui rester une raison de continuer à vivre.


	17. T-Challa & Nakia

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_16\. T-Challa et Nakia (BLACK PANTHER)_**

IDIOT (126 mots)

T-Challa était un fils de chef. Il dirigeait le Wakanda et il était le Black Panther. Toutes ces fonctions demandaient des qualités telles que la force, la prestance et un sang froid implacable. Trois choses qu'il perdait en une fraction de seconde lorsque Nakia entrer dans une pièce. Okoye le chambrait avec subtilité à ce sujet et lui se sentait totalement idiot. Il était capable d'affronter seul des nuées d'ennemis, mais il lui était incapable de lui adresser deux mots sans bredouiller lorsqu'elle lui adressait son plus beau sourire. Ce n'était pas digne de son rang, mais c'était ainsi. Son cœur s'emballait et prenait le pas sur son esprit…un esprit qui lui répétait qu'une seule chose dés que ses yeux se posaient sur elle.

\- Embrasse-là…


	18. Bruce & Natasha

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_17\. Bruce et Natasha (AVENGERS)_**

MONSTRE (178 mots)

Natasha frissonna pendant qu'elle se glissa vers Banner, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. La jeune femme était celle qui parvenait à le calmer quand Hulk prenait le dessus et les discussions qu'ils avaient eues ensemble après ces épisodes l'avaient ému. Bruce se voyait comme un monstre, Natasha aussi. C'était un étrange point commun qui avait fini de les rapprocher l'un de l'autre et, pour la première fois depuis que sa vie avait fait d'elle la Veuve Noire, la jeune russe sentit qu'elle aurait pu se laisser aller. Si Banner avait fait le premier pas, elle lui aurait ouvert son cœur avant de lui offrir son corps. Elle savait que comme elle, il avait besoin d'affection, de réconfort, d'amour et elle avait envie de lui donner pour qu'il lui retourne. A son regard, elle comprit que lui aussi avait envie de se blottir contre elle et de l'embrasser avec douceur, mais il se retenait autant qu'elle se retenait. C'était ça être des monstres : se forcer à se retenir par peur de faire mal à l'autre, même involontairement.


	19. Clint & Laura

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_18\. Clint et Laura (AVENGERS)_**

LUMIERE (253 mots)

Pour Clint, Laura était sa part de lumière et la preuve de son humanité. Ils s'étaient rencontrés de manière banale alors qu'il allait acheter trois courses à la superette du coin. Elle était chargée de paquets et en avait échappé un. Clint s'était baissé et l'avait aidé à ramasser avant de la raccompagner à sa voiture. Leur discussion s'était poursuivie un long moment, puis, il y avait eu un rendez-vous, puis un autre et un premier baiser, une première nuit partagée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Avant que l'espion ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Laura était devenue une part de lui-même. Elle était douce, tendre et amoureuse. Elle avait rapidement comprit ce qu'il faisait et elle ne s'était pas enfuie. Elle était restée prêt de lui, lui donnant son amour quand il rentrait blessé ou en larmes. Elle était là pour le soutenir, pour le raccrocher à la vraie vie et elle lui avait donné un trésor inestimable : une famille… Une femme amoureuse… Des enfants qu'il aimait de tout son être et pour qui, il était prêt à tout… Oui, Laura était la bouée de sauvetage qui lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau, elle était son ancre dans la tempête. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, mais plus important encore, elle n'imaginait pas vivre sans lui… et la force de cet amour était ce qui le poussait à continuer à se battre… à lutter pour rentrer en vie. Il ne pouvait pas les perdre… Il voulait les revoir.


	20. Vision & Wanda

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_19\. Vision et Wanda (AVENGERS)_**

ENSEMBLE (192 mots)

Wanda ne s'était pas attendue à trouver l'amour, surtout pas de cette façon et surtout pas avec cet être qui n'était pas totalement humain, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Dès ses premiers mots, dès que ses mains avaient effleuré sa peau et que ses lèvres s'étaient unies aux siennes juste après qu'il lui ait murmuré à quel point elle était belle, elle avait su qu'elle venait de trouver la personne à qui elle allait unir son âme. Deux êtres en perdition qui s'étaient rattrapés avant l'abîme pour ne plus se lâcher. Tous deux pouvaient être regardé par les autres comme des monstres, des abominations, mais ensemble, ils se sentaient libres, vivants… La jeune femme n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plénitude depuis la mort de son frère. Elle ne pensait plus en être capable. Pourtant, à ses côtés, elle était en train de renaître. Leur petit studio d'Edimbourg n'était pas un palace, mais c'était leur chez eux et ils étaient ensembles… C'était la seule chose qui comptait alors qu'il la renversa doucement sur le lit, la gratifiant d'une lente série de baisers dans le cou… Oui, être ensemble prévalait sur tout le reste…


	21. Robin & Marianne

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_20\. Robin et Marianne (ROBIN DES BOIS, PRINCE DES VOLEURS)_**

PAQUERETTE (179 mots)

Les rires fusaient, résonnant tel un chant cristallin et joyeux. Il fallait dire que le drame était passé prêt. Là-bas, dans le château du shérif, les deux amants avaient bien cru se perdre mutuellement et puis, finalement, ce n'était pas le cas. L'amour l'avait emporté sur le reste. Heureux d'être en vie, Robin et Marianne s'étaient éclipsés de la fête pour passer un moment à deux. Ils s'étaient chahutés comme des adolescents, Robin la soulevant par la taille pour se rouler avec elle dans ce champ de pâquerettes. Il était heureux et à la manière dont Marianne riait, elle devait l'être elle aussi. Les rires finirent par s'éteindre lorsque Robin se retrouva au dessus de sa belle. D'un geste doux, il lui caressa le front, la joue et s'autorisa à l'embrasser. Marianne frissonna et glissa ses bras autour de son cou, comme si elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Les baisers s'enflammèrent peu à peu et les deux jeunes gens oublièrent la fête et les amis qui les attendaient, plus rien ne semblait exister en dehors de leur bulle.


	22. Dastan & Tamina

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_21\. Dastan et Tamina (PRINCE OF PERSIA, LES SABLES DU TEMPS)_**

DIFFÉRENT (246 mots)

Depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, cherchant à le provoquer et l'insultant avec un aplomb éhonté, Dastan avait eu envie au mieux de l'abandonner sur place, au pire de la tuer. En plus, elle ne s'était pas gênée elle ! Elle avait tenté de lui ouvrir la poitrine et assommé pour tenter de fuir, mais le jeune perse n'était pas ce genre d'homme et il avait adoré la transformer en serveuse lors de leur passage aux courses d'autruche, chose dont elle s'était vengée en le transformant en portant du plus lourd seigneur de tous le Royaumes alentours. Bref, au départ, rien ne semblait pouvoir rapprocher les deux jeunes gens. Elle était trop capricieuse et il était trop impétueux pour se laisser dompter… et pourtant, au fil des épreuves, des combats et des pertes, quelques choses s'était passé. Un sentiment étrange était né entre eux et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent avec tendresse leur fit comprendre que la destinée aussi pouvait être capricieuse. Ils avaient toujours aussi peu de points communs, mais ils s'aimaient et cela n'avait plus d'importance… Tellement pas que Dastan ne se sentit jamais aussi mal et apeuré lorsqu'il se rapprocha du trône de sa belle. La Tamina qu'il l'avait séduite était morte pour qu'il revienne dans le passé pour sauver tout le monde, est-ce que celle-là pourrait l'aimer avec autant de tendresse. Il avait envie d'y croire. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés, mais pour retrouver ses caresses et son sourire, il était prêt à changer.


	23. Peter & Elizabeth

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_22\. Peter et Elizabeth (WHITE COLLAR)_**

COUP DE FOUDRE (255 mots)

Alors, qu'il essayait toujours de prendre quelques notes, Peter ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il était venu dans cette galerie. Cela devait bien être pour l'un de ses enquêtes, mais laquelle ? L'agent du FBI n'avait jamais été aussi déboussolé de toute sa vie. A cet instant, il se moquait totalement des œuvres d'art volées, il était captivé par deux iris myosotis et un sourire charmeur qui tentaient de répondre à ses questions désordonnées. La jeune femme en face de lui était d'une beauté presque irréelle et s'il se mettait à écouter les battements de son cœur, il venait de recevoir un violent coup de foudre, quelque chose qui lui faisait totalement perdre ses moyens. Par chance, il parvint à réussir à finir son interrogatoire puis tendit sa carte de visite à la jeune fille tout en se disant qu'il était ridicule. Elle avait facilement 15 ans de moins que lui.

\- Peter Burke, dit cette dernière en lisant le nom sur la carte. Si vous avez besoin de précisions supplémentaires nous pouvons nous voir à la fin de ma journée.

Peter déglutit, surprit par la proposition et le sourire qu'elle continuait d'afficher. Il s'entendit bredouiller des mots incompréhensibles auxquels elle répondit.

\- Elizabeth…

\- D'accord, alors disons 19h d'ici là j'aurais fait le tour des autres galeries et nous pourrons reprendre les éléments.

\- Pas de soucis. 19 heures c'est parfait, répondit la jeune femme sans se départir de son sourire

A cet instant, Peter n'imaginait pas que le coup de foudre était réciproque.


	24. Diana & Christie

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_23\. Diana et Christie (WHITE COLLAR)_**

TOURTERELLE (164 mots)

Diana et Christie avait appris à se moquer du regard des autres. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient un fort caractère. Diana, fille de diplomate était un agent du FBI aux résultats impressionnant et Christie était médecin, chef de service, dans un des plus grands hôpitaux de New York. Les deux femmes s'étaient battues pour gravir les échelons et elles étaient aussi prêtes à se battre pour avoir le droit de s'afficher ensemble sans qu'on se moque d'elles. Oh il y avait bien toujours des noms d'oiseaux quand elles se promenaient mains dans les mains, des « qu'est-ce que vous faites mes tourterelles, vous ne voulez pas rencontrer un vrai mec ? », mais habituellement, Diana se faisait une joie de leur passer l'envie de les insulter. Ça s'était l'avantage de partager la vie d'un agent du FBI. Christie, elle, se proposait parfois de les recoudre… Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas ce genre de choses qui les empêcherait d'être ce qu'elles voulaient être.


	25. Neal & Kate

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_24\. Neal et Kate (WHITE COLLAR)_**

SOURIRE (288 mots)

A 18 ans, Neal avait tout perdu, même son identité. Il n'était rien ni personne et le manque d'amour et d'attention de sa mère venait sans doute de là. Elle devait même l'appeler par un prénom qui n'était pas le sien. Les gens lui avaient menti toute sa vie. C'était atroce de se dire qu'il n'existait pas et il avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Hélène l'avait laissé partir et le jeune homme s'était retrouvé seul, un peu perdu et désorienté jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Mozzie et jusqu'au jour où il croisa le regard bleu de Kate. Il ne fallut que quelques mots et deux sourires gênés pour les jeunes gens se découvrent, s'apprivoisent et s'aiment passionnément. Ils ne vivaient que pour leurs moments en tête en tête, passant des journées entières sans sortir de leur chambre, pelotonné l'un contre l'autre, se caressant langoureusement, se couvrant de baisers et faisant l'amour de manière torride. Entre deux instants d'amour et de tendresse, ils aimaient se projeter dans l'avenir. Neal avait de vivre ce qu'il n'avait pas vécu. Il voulait une petite maison de banlieue, propre et accueillante, deux ou trois enfants, un chien et la plus des épouses. Kate riait en disant que leur situation n'était pas en train de prendre ce chemin, mais il était sérieux. Il lui avait dérobé une bague magnifique pour lui faire sa demande un jour de Saint Valentin, mais le jeune homme avait apprit durement que les rêves ne sont que des rêves, le jour où elle le quitta, lassée de tout ça. Il apprit aussi que les rêves peuvent mourir quand il vit cet avion explosé devant lui, lui arrachant celle qui l'avait fait à nouveau se sentir quelqu'un à tout jamais.


	26. Neal & Alex

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_25\. Neal et Alex (WHITE COLLAR)_**

PASSION (145 mots)

Neal avait rencontré Alex Hunter alors qu'elle tentait de dérober le même diamant que lui. Les deux jeunes escrocs s'étaient disputés et Neal avait évité une gifle de justesse. En réponse, il l'avait agrippé par la taille et l'avait gratifié d'un baiser qu'elle n'avait pas repoussé, mieux, elle s'était accroché à lui et ils avaient passé une soirée plus agréable que ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Neal et Alex étaient devenus amis, amants occasionnels et un duo d'escrocs diablement efficaces. Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème, quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils perdaient le sens de la raison. Tout n'était que passion et explosion, ce qui parfois pouvait les mettre dans une situation périlleuse, une situation dont ils parvenaient à s'extraire de justesse avant de retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, scellant par un instant torride le fait de s'en être sorti en vie.


	27. Neal & Sara

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_26\. Neal et Sara (WHITE COLLAR)_**

AMOUR (281 mots)

Au départ rien ne prédestinait Neal et Sara à se vouer un amour sincère, pur et fort comme celui qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. L'enquêtrice pour les assurances avait déjà cherché à de nombreuses reprises par le passé à l'arrêter et elle pensait le détester. Sauf qu'en le côtoyant, elle fut touché par son sourire, sa douceur, son regard bleu trop expressif pour cacher ses sentiments. Elle vit ses souffrances d'enfants, ses fêlures, sa fragilité et elle baissa sa garde. Par amour pour Neal, Sara avait même été prête à tout sacrifié. Elle l'aimait vraiment et elle se sentait aimé en retour. Il avait toujours un mot ou une attention pour elle… Il ne cherchait pas à lui cacher les choses et il aimait s'endormir la tête sur sa poitrine. Sara souriait, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, touchée de le voir autant s'abandonner dans ses bras. Pendant un temps, elle avait même espéré construire réellement quelque chose avec lui et ce fut pour ça que cette scène en haut de l'Empire State Building fut si crédible. La demande en mariage était fausse, un dernier service qu'elle lui rendait avant de se perdre, mais leurs sentiments étaient vrais, forts et puissants… Mais ils étaient voués à l'échec. Trop de choses les séparaient. Neal ne voulait pas lui faire du mal et Sara avait comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Le destin était cruel, mais le baiser d'adieu surpassa de loin tous les autres et les derniers mots de remerciements de Neal les laissèrent tristes de devoir se séparer, mais amis pour toujours… et peut-être même qu'un jour quand tout serai fini, ils auraient droit à une seconde chance.


	28. Neal & Rebecca-Rachel

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_27\. Neal et Rebecca/Rachel (WHITE COLLAR)_**

TRAHISON (259 mots)

Est-ce parce qu'il était perdu, déboussolé, fragile et à fleur de peau que Neal n'avait pas compris plus tôt le vrai jeu de Rebecca ? Sans doute… L'abandon douloureux de son père envoyant Peter en prison, le sacrifice qu'il avait dû faire pour le sauver que Peter n'avait pas compris, sa colère contre lui, ce sentiment terrible de ne plus avoir de sortie, coincé entre un chantage de plus en plus odieux et le rejet de son meilleur ami… Neal était dans une telle détresse affective et émotionnelle qu'il ne s'était pas méfié… Il avait ouvert son cœur et ses bras trop vite à la jeune femme. Il la voyait souriant et innocente, la ressentait comme une bulle d'air au milieu de sa vie en train de s'écrouler, mais c'était tout le contraire. Rebecca était un leurre qui avait fini de lui pulvériser le cœur, parce que Rebecca n'existait pas. Elle s'appelait Rachel Turner… Elle l'avait écouté, attiré dans ses bras, manipulé et là, elle venait de tenter de le tuer… Neal sentit ses jambes céder pendant qu'il s'écroula assis dans l'ambulance, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Cette femme douce et souriante, cette bouée d'air frais, n'était qu'un leurre. Elle l'avait trahi, détruisant la seule petite lumière qui lui restait. Sa blessure au bras n'était pas grave et il laissa l'urgentiste faire pendant que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne lui restait plus rien… Elle aurait mieux fait de viser plus haut et de le toucher en plein cœur, il était déjà mort de toute façon.


	29. Qui Gon & Tahl

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50... j'ai commencé à 57, là j'en suis à 53 et je ne sais pas lesquels je vais éliminer ;) )**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_28\. Qui Gon et Tahl (STAR WARS)_**

ROMANCE (257 mots)

S'il y avait bien quelque chose d'interdit dans l'ordre jedi, c'était bien de montrer ses sentiments, toute forme de sentiments. Le jedi ne devait pas s'attacher pour ne pas souffrir, la souffrance étant l'une des voies du côté obscur. Ainsi, un maître ne devait pas ressentir de l'affection pour son padawan et deux jedis, ne pouvaient être attiré l'un par l'autre… Enfin, en théorie… Qui Gon Jinn le savait parfaitement, sauf que Tahl n'était pas qu'une amie ni qu'une simple partenaire. Elle était plus, bien plus que cela. La romance entre les deux jedis s'était nouée au fil des missions et ils ne l'avaient pas combattu. C'était agréable de s'aimer et tant pis pour les règles. Oh, ils n'avaient pas toujours été tout le temps ensembles, ils avaient été parfois longuement séparés, mais ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre, se promettant d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre… Toujours là… mais pas toujours à temps… Qui Gon avait été là, assis sur le bord de son lit lorsque Tahl s'était éteinte avec une partie de son cœur. Il était là et il lui avait promis qu'un jour, ils se retrouveraient … ailleurs… dans la Force… Tout le reste de sa vie, il avait travaillé à cette promesse, parvenant à fondre son esprit dans la Force pour la retrouver,… Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il comprit que sous cette forme, il lui était possible de venir guider ceux qui continuaient à lutter… par la force de son amour, il avait trouvé une autre voie et il allait l'utiliser.


	30. Obi Wan & Siri

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_29\. Obi Wan et Siri (STAR WARS)_**

INNOCENT (184 mots)

Ce n'était pas réellement calculé et il ne l'avait même pas vraiment remarqué au début, mais les deux jeunes padawan n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'année et à force de partir en mission avec leurs maîtres, à force de combattre côte à côte et de passer à deux doigts de la mort, leur relation avait évolué. Siri était drôle, intelligente et douce et Obi Wan se sentait de plus en plus troublé en sa présence. Alors, un soir, il se lança. Le baiser fut tendre et réconfortant. Ses lèvres étaient douces et son étreinte tendre. Quand elle lui rendit son baiser, Obi Wan ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et il s'était endormi dans ses bras. L'amour que se portait les deux jeunes gens étaient pur et innocent, mais il était interdit par l'Ordre et cela leur fut rappelé cruellement assez vite. Obi Wan sentit son cœur se briser de devoir l'abandonner… Il l'aimait sincèrement. Les lois des jedis étaient dures à comprendre. Ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il souffrait, c'était sans elle… et la souffrance ? Ce n'était pas le chemin du côté obscur ?


	31. Obi Wan & Satine

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_30\. Obi Wan et Satine (STAR WARS)_**

SINCERE (324 mots)

En partant pour cette mission sur Mandalore, Obi Wan savait qu'elle serait longue et ennuyeuse. Après tout, jouer les gardes du corps pour une politicienne capricieuse n'avait rien de bien passionnant et il l'avait fait savoir. D'ailleurs le premier contact entre les deux jeunes gens, tout deux âgé de 19 ans, avait été assez froid. Qui Gon s'était même un peu moqué de son padawan et de son agacement dés qu'elle ouvrait la bouche… sauf que, au fil du temps, les choses avaient lentement évolué. Une conversation en avait entraîné une autre. Satine avait exprimé ses doutes face à la charge qui lui incombait, Obi Wan les siens face à son avenir de chevalier jedi… Satine avait souri ce jour là et pour la première fois, il l'avoir trouvé belle. De son côté, la jeune fille avait été captivé par le regard bleu de son protecteur et les fêlures qu'elle pouvait y voir. Elle s'était rapproché se blottissant contre lui pour continuer à discuter et cette nuit, qui s'était achevé par un long baiser et une étreinte remplie de tendresse, avait scellé leur destin. Les deux jeunes gens découvrir à quel point l'amour pouvait être fort et sincère. La mission barbante sur Mandalore devint un rêve qui se prolongea pendant un an. Un an de vrai bonheur pour le jeune padawan qui appréciait de se glisser chaque soir dans le lit de sa compagne pour la couvrir de baiser, découvrir son corps tout offert au sien, discuter des heures et lentement tomber de sommeil dans ses bras. Cependant, même les rêves s'achève et quand vient l'heure du départ, Obi Wan ne savait plus que faire, mais l'amour que lui portait Satine était sincère et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le priver de l'avenir brillant qu'il méritait… Le dernier baiser fut enflammé et laissant ses mains sur sa nuque elle lui murmura dans un souffle.

\- Deviens le plus grand des jedis mon amour…


	32. Anakin & Padmé

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_31\. Anakin et Padmé (STAR WARS)_**

ÉVIDENCE (200 mots)

Il y a des choses auxquelles on ne s'attend pas et qui sonne pourtant comme des évidences. A la mention du nom de Padmé, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis dix ans, le cœur d'Anakin s'était subitement emballé. Il se souvenait d'elle comme un ange et elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Comme il aimait son sourire et les fossettes qui creusaient ses joues quand elle riait. Elle, de son côté, fut profondément troublé par son regard perçant et son attraction animal. Il était comme un félin puissant, magnétique… et elle se laissa prendre dans ses filets. Elle frissonnait à son contact, elle se sentait troublé et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle lâcha prise, se laissant aller dans ses bras. Elle frissonnait dés qu'il posait ses mains sur elle, dés que ses lèvres effleuraient sa peau et lui, il se sentait apaisé et heureux dés qu'elle entrait dans son champ de vision… Son bonheur finissait de croître quand ils étaient enfin seuls et qu'il pouvait la tenir dans ses bras. En théorie c'était interdit, les jedis n'avaient pas le droit d'aimer, mais ce n'était pas grave, leur amour était bien trop évident pour être nier.


	33. Han & Leïa

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_32\. Han et Leïa (STAR WARS)_**

ATTRACTION (168 mots)

Entre Han et Leïa tout avait été question d'attraction et de répulsion. C'était dingue comme ils avaient toujours envie de s'écharper, mais en même temps, ils ne parvenaient pas à séparer. Ils avaient beau le nier, l'attraction était de plus en plus forte et la colère de la jeune princesse à l'idée qu'il puisse quitter Hoth en l'abandonnant sur place était sincère… Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire de rester pour elle, alors elle tenta de lui montrer qu'il était indispensable à la Rébellion. Le problème fut qu'il savait pertinemment que la Rébellion n'avait rien à voir avec sa colère et le baiser dont il la gratifia lui démontra bien plus fermement que tous les mots qu'ils pouvaient s'échanger. Ils s'aimaient… et à cet instant précis, même sans réellement se l'avouer, les deux surent que cet amour ne s'achèverait qu'avec la mort de l'un des deux. La princesse et le contrebandier, l'histoire était étonnante, mais elle était sincère et l'attraction trop forte pour qu'ils tentent de résister.


	34. Luke & Mara

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**Ce couple a été canon jusqu'au rachat catastrophique par Disney donc du coup, petite excursion dans ce qui maintenant une légende mais que j'ai tellement adoré lire ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_32\. Luke et Mara (STAR WARS)_**

DESTIN (270 mots)

La première fois que Mara Jade entendit le nom de Lue Skywalker c'était de la bouche de la Main de l'Empereur qui venait de lui demander de le tuer. En le traquant, elle l'avait retrouvé sur Tatooine, s'infiltrant chez Jabba pour libérer ce contrebandier, mais elle n'avait pas pu réussir sa mission… Par la suite, après bien des péripéties, il était devenu son allié, lui faisant un cadeau symbolique : le sabre laser de son père, perdu sur Bespin, mais retrouvé sur Wayland. Elle voulait faire de la jeune femme sa première apprentie, mais Mara était éprise de liberté et elle refusa le sabre comme la formation. Cependant, le destin passa son temps à la ramener vers Skywalker, notamment pour l'aider à vaincre Exar Kun. Ce fut lors d'un passage que Yavin 4 que la belle rousse commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas envie de voir en Luke plus qu'un ami… La présence de Callista à ses côtés fit jaillir une étrange jalousie qu'elle tenta de gommer, se noyant dans les missions de plus en plus dangereuses jusqu'à finir par être porté disparu sur Nirauan… Mara pensait ne jamais revenir de cette mission, mais le destin lui réserva une surprise… Au moment le plus critique, Luke surgit pour la sauver, lui avouant qu'il l'aimait de tout son être depuis leur première rencontre et lui demandant de l'épouser dans la foulée…Choquée, Mara ne put que dire « oui » et la naissance de Ben, en hommage à Ben Kenobi qui avait changé à jamais le destin du jeune Skywalker, finit de sceller leur propre destin, les unissant à jamais.


	35. Eliot & Aimee

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_34\. Eliot et Aimee (LEVERAGE)_**

BOUQUET(233 mots)

Assis dans la vieille bagnole qu'il avait pu s'acheter avec une partie de sa solde, Eliot observait le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la ferme des Martin. Son regard sceptique se posa sur le bouquet de fleurs qui se trouvait sur la banquette passager. Est-ce qu'il pensait que cela allait réellement suffire ? Cela faisait un an qu'il n'était pas revenu ici. Juste avant de « disparaître », il avait offert une bague à Aimee avant de la demander en mariage. Il se sentait bien avec elle. Il avait envie de se poser, mais les commandos d'élite ne vous laissez pas disparaître aussi facilement. Le chantage contre elle, contre sa famille était un bon moyen de pression et il avait accepté cette fichue dernière mission… Tout ça pour être abandonné en pleine Corée du Nord… Les six mois de prison lui avait valu presque autant de mois de convalescence. Une convalescence pendant laquelle il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de l'appeler. Un an… Est-ce qu'il était réellement utile qu'il tente de réapparaître. Elle avait son caractère et il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Un soupir lui échappa et Eliot empoigna le bouquet de fleurs. D'un geste rageur, il le lança par la fenêtre et mis en marche la voiture. Lentement, il fit demi-tour… Encore un avenir paisible qu'on lui avait arraché, ils auraient mieux fait de le laisser crever dans cette prison.


	36. Nathan & Maggie

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_35\. Nathan et Maggie (LEVERAGE)_**

DOULEUR (151 mots)

C'était un fait, Nathan avait aimé passionnément Maggie. Le jour de leur mariage avait été l'un des plus merveilleux de sa vie et la naissance de Sam avait fini de le combler. A cette époque, il se sentait invincible. Sa vie était une pure réussite et plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, sauf que c'était faux… Lorsque Sam était tombé malade, Nathan avait découvert que son monde pouvait se fissurer et lorsqu'il était mort… sans qu'aucun traitement ne puisse éviter ce drame, il s'était rendu compte que l'Enfer sur Terre était réel. Maggie l'aimait toujours. Elle avait tenté de l'aider, mais dés qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, il revoyait Sam… La douleur qui le déchirait en deux était trop violente pour qu'il puisse la nier et même tout l'amour de son épouse ne put l'aider à se remettre debout. Trop de douleur pouvait tuer l'amour, il était temps de se séparer.


	37. Nathan & Sophie

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_36\. Nathan et Sophie (LEVERAGE)_**

BIEN-ÊTRE (157 mots)

Nathan se souvenait avoir traqué Sophie plusieurs fois pendant qu'il était encore inspecteur des assurances. La jolie brune lui avait même tiré dessus une fois, mais plus par accident que par volonté réelle. A cette époque, il était heureux avec Maggie, mais pourtant, il ressentait déjà une étrange attirance pour la jolie brune. En travaillant à ses côté, il retrouva cette attirance, ce qui le troubla et mit même en péril leur relation. Nathan ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de se remettre à aimer et Sophie l'aimait avec sincérité. Après son départ de l'équipe, il se sentit mal, encore plus au fond du trou que d'habitude, mais lorsqu'elle finit par revenir un certain bien-être revint lui aussi. C'était ça en fait, il se sentait bien avec elle. Elle ne le jugeait pas ou pas trop, elle était patiente et supportait ses crises d'humeur. Oui… il était bien et il n'avait plus envie de la quitter.


	38. Alec & Parker

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_37\. Alec et Parker (LEVERAGE)_**

FOLIE (166 mots)

« Elle est complètement folle ! ». Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Alec lorsqu'il découvrit Parker. Ce petit bout de femme blonde n'hésitait pas à sauter du haut d'un building ni à poignarder un type avec une fourchette s'il envahissait son espace. En plus, elle semblait totalement opaque à tout type de sentiments, presque autiste, mais elle était belle, intelligente et attirante. Alec se sentit tout de suite sous le charme et avec un peu de chance, son sens de la tchatche serait suffisant pour attirer son attention. C'était difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, mais peu à peu, il perçut de léger changement et la pointe timide de quelques élans de sentiments… Des sentiments qui mirent des années avant de se conclure par un baiser. Il avait fallu du temps à la jolie blonde pour le laisser pénétrer dans sa bulle, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles, Alec savait qu'elle était réellement son âme sœur et qu'ils ne se sépareraient plus jamais.


	39. Geralt & Yennefer

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_38\. Geralt et Yennefer (THE WITCHER)_**

MAGNÉTIQUE (146 mots)

C'était une attraction animale et magnétique qui avait secoué Geralt de tout son être lorsque son regard d'ambre avait croisé l'améthyste des yeux de Yennefer. La magicienne n'avait eu qu'à lui sourire pour l'envoûter sans avoir à jeter un sort et le Sorceleur s'était laissé faire. Il avait connu de nombreuses femmes avant elle, mais celle-ci était différente. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser dés qu'elle s'était glissée avec lui dans le bain et il n'hésita pas à lier son destin au sien pour ne pas la perdre, comme il n'hésita pas à l'embrasser avec fougue, la débarrassant rapidement de ses vêtements pour caresser sa peau et la sentir frémir sous ses doigts avant que leur étreinte ne devienne plus torride encore ; leurs deux corps se mêlant avec passion dans cette maison à demi en ruines où il avait eu si peur de la perdre.


	40. Geralt & Triss

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**ATTENTION ! Risque de spoiler si vous n'avez pas lu les livres. D'ailleurs désolé, mais la Triss décrite est celle des livres, pas celle de la série (j'ai pas compris le casting...)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_39\. Geralt et Triss (THE WITCHER)_**

FILTRE (195 mots)

C'était sa chevelure rousse, tout aussi flamboyant que son caractère et sa magie qui avait attiré Geralt. Attiré au point qu'il arrive à hésiter entre la jolie brune qui l'avait prise dans ses filets et la rousse plus douce, mais tout aussi sauvage par moment. Sans vraiment résister, il s'était laissé aller, dégrafant son corset, puis sa robe, caressant avec tendresse son dos, le creux de reins et la courbe de ses fesses. Triss lui avait sourit et l'avait embrassé tendrement pendant qu'il l'avait porté jusqu'à la couche, l'allongeant délicatement sous lui avant d'embrasser son menton et son cou. Les mains de la magicienne s'étaient agrippées à sa chevelure pour le retenir et Geralt avait relevé la tête pour l'embrasser, se laissant aller dans une étreinte sensuelle toute aussi flamboyante que la chevelure de sa belle… une belle qui l'enveloppa dans ses bras pour veiller sur lui, lorsqu'il finit par s'endormir contre elle, le corps encore frémissant après leurs ébats. Il venait de traverser une période difficile, délaissé une nouvelle fois par Yennefer. Alors, il avait besoin d'elle d'une manière ou d'une autre… Ce n'était pas si grave d'utiliser quelques filtres, pour cela, non ?


	41. Will & Elizabeth

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_41\. Will et Elizabeth (PIRATES DES CARAIBES)_**

ÉTERNEL (194 mots)

Il n'avait fallu qu'une longue aventure, tumultueuse et surnaturelle, une aventure qui avait exacerbé leurs sentiments pour que Will et Elizabeth se promettent un amour éternel. Les deux jeunes gens avaient espéré un mariage rempli de passion, d'amour et un avenir serein. Malheureusement, le Destin peut être fourbe et il leur avait refusé cela. Pire, il les avait séparés. Elizabeth restant à terre, pendant que Will était condamné au Hollandais Volant. Tous les 10 ans, ils avaient le droit de se revoir quelques instants, avant de se perdre à nouveau, les larmes finissant de déchirer leur cœur et mais Henry refusa de les voir continuer à pleurer. Avec une détermination sans faille, le jeune garçon décida de sauver son père de la malédiction et lorsqu'il le vit revenir à terre, le serran dans ses bras avant de courir en direction de son épouse, il éprouva une joie à nulle autre pareille. Will, submergé par ses émotions, courut rejoindre Elizabeth, la serrant contre lui avant de la gratifier d'un baiser passionnel qui devint une étreinte douce qui scella leurs retrouvailles… prouvant à tous, qu'un amour éternel, même promis rapidement, pouvait survivre à toutes les malédictions.


	42. Lucifer & Chloé

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_41\. Lucifer et Chloé (LUCIFER)_**

IRRÉSISTIBLE (176 mots)

Lucifer ne savait pas si c'était un piège du Ciel, un jeu sadique de son Père pour le contrôler ou un cadeau pour lui demander pardon et l'empêcher d'être seul à vie. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il y avait un lien entre Chloé et la volonté du Créateur. Il en était sûr et cela l'avait déstabilisé. Son premier réflexe avait été de fuir et puis, il était revenu… Il avait essayé de se dire qu'il était plus fort que ça, qu'il ne tomberait pas dans les pièges de son Père, mais son cœur pensait tout autre chose… C'était pour ça qu'il était revenu. Il ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps loin de l'inspectrice. Elle le troublait et l'attirait de manière parfaitement irrésistible. Peu importait pour le moment qu'elles soient un ange qui l'ignore ou une création de son Père, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec elle. Il l'aimait, mais il saurait être patient. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, l'admirait lui suffisait, même si son envie de l'embrasser était de plus en plus irrésistible.


	43. Jack & Ianto

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_42\. Jack et Ianto (TORCHWOOD)_**

ATTACHEMENT (199 mots)

Jack Harkness était immortel. Il avait connu de nombreuses aventures avec des hommes ou des femmes au grès des rencontres. Il les avait aimés, mais il ne s'était jamais attaché. Eux mourraient alors que lui vivait, alors pourquoi s'embarrasser de trop de sentiments… Enfin jusqu'au jour où il croisa la route de Ianto Jones. Le gallois avait son caractère, ses opinions bien arrêtés et il n'hésitait pas à lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Jack aimait ses petites rébellions auxquels il mettait fin par un long baiser passionné qui se terminait, la plupart du temps, par des étreintes tendres et fortes. Le petit sourire de Ianto, quand, un peu essoufflé, il venait l'embrasser une dernière fois, faisait battre plus fort son cœur d'immortel… Un cœur auquel il souhaitait de ne plus se remettre à battre maintenant qu'il tenait son amant dans ses bras en train d'agoniser. Fichu gaz… Jack allait mourir, mais il finirait par se réveiller, alors que Ianto, son Ianto ne ressortirait pas vivant de ce piège. Jack ne s'était jamais senti aussi désespéré. Les larmes baignaient ses joues pendant qu'il l'embrassait une dernière fois tout en maudissant son immortalité. Cette fois, il voulait mourir pour de bon…


	44. Colt & Robyn

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_43\. Colt et Robyn (SAB RIDER)_**

COUP DE CŒUR (168 mots)

Colt était un charmeur et un dragueur, tous ses amis le savaient et s'amusait de la manière avec laquelle sa nonchalance et sa désinvolture étaient devenues ses marques de fabrique. Il semblait se moquer de tout, notamment des sentiments des jeunes filles à son égard… jusqu'à ce jour… Robyn avait quelque chose de spéciale. Elle était douce, gentille, attentionné, l'exact opposé des jeunes femmes qu'il abordait en soirée. Elle avait des convictions affirmées et n'hésitait pas à hausser le ton pour se faire attendre. Colt sentait son cœur s'emballer dès qu'elle se rapprochait, c'était un signe, non ? Son coup de cœur était un réel coup de foudre et pour la première fois, il lui demanda de la revoir. Contre toute attente, elle accepta, pas rebuté par son côté macho et grande gueule, comme si elle avait pu voir le vrai Colt en dessous de la surface. Le baiser qui scella cette promesse de se revoir se prolongea longuement et Colt découvrit ce qu'était d'être amoureux de quelqu'un.


	45. Fireball & Aprille

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_43\. Fireball et Aprille (SAB RIDER)_**

PROGRESSIVEMENT (292 mots)

Fireball avait trouvé Aprille magnifique depuis le premier jour où il avait croisé son regard bleu et son sourire. Elle était belle, intelligente et douce. Toutefois, il avait bien vu qu'elle ne le regardait pas, que son regard était attiré par leur chef d'équipe et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il n'était pas grand-chose par rapport à son ami. Seulement, au fil du temps, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Progressivement, le regard d'Aprille changea. Fireball ne sut jamais si c'était à cause de leurs grandes discussions d'insomniaques, des missions dangereuses partagées à deux ou des moments complices qu'ils partageaient quand les deux autres n'avaient pas envie de faire la même chose que la jeune fille, mais Aprille devint plus attentionnée, plus tactile, plus tendre avec lui. Le jeune pilote n'osait pas croire aux sentiments qu'il sentait naître en elle. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'un simple ami ? Il n'osait pas répondre de lui-même à la question, mais elle le fit. Après une bataille violente où ils s'en étaient sorti de justesse, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le garage, elle l'agrippa par un bras, se pendit à son cou et le gratifia d'un baiser passionnel qui le prit par surprise. Fireball frissonna et se détacha un peu d'elle pour lui sourire avant de lui rendre son baiser. Aprille se laissa faire en frémissant de désir et Fireball l'allongea doucement sur le capot de la voiture tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Ses doigts firent glisser habillement la fermeture de sa combinaison, dénudant ce corps qu'il avait temps désiré pendant des mois. Ses mains caressèrent ses épaules, ses seins et sa taille pendant qu'elle s'arquait pour se plaquer contre son torse, lui prouvant que son désir était tout aussi brûlant que le sien.


	46. Scott & Jean

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_45\. Scott et Jean (X-MEN)_**

RENAISSANCE (172 mots)

Pendant ses huit mois de captivité, torturé de manière quotidienne par des scientifiques sadiques, Scott avait souhaité ne pas se réveiller des centaines de fois. Il avait prié pour mourir afin que la douleur cesse, mais on avait fini par le sauver. Il avait été l'un des premiers mutants dont la détresse avait attiré le professeur à travers le Cerebro. Par miracle, il avait donc survécu et une rencontre l'avait fait renaître. Jean avait le même âge que lui et dés le premier jour, elle s'était tenue à ses côtés. Elle s'était accrochée sa main quand il tremblait, serrée contre lui quand il avait des cauchemars et l'avait ramené doucement à la vie. Scott s'était senti revivre et quand il l'embrassa pour la première fois, il sut qu'il était prêt à se donner tout entier à elle. Jean avait affronté des choses difficiles elle aussi et elle aimait sa compagnie, sa tendresse et ses baisers. Peu à peu, ils devinrent inséparables, partageant une seule âme, prêts à affronter toutes les épreuves ensembles.


	47. Logan & Ororo

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_46\. Logan et Ororo (X-MEN)_**

JE T'AIME (202 mots)

Depuis qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, Logan était déboussolé. Il avait traîné sa carcasse d'un bout à l'autre de l'Amérique du Nord, vivant en marge d'une société qui, de toute manière ne voyait en lui qu'un monstre mutant. Sa rencontre avec le Professeur Xavier avait changé bien des choses, lui démontrant qu'il pouvait à nouveau faire parti d'un groupe et qu'il avait le droit d'avoir une famille… Sa première attirance fut pour Jean, mais les mois qui passèrent lui firent découvrir qu'il y avait une autre femme auprès de lui à laquelle il tenait de plus en plus alors que tout s'écroulait autour d'eux. Il aimait sa douceur et sa force, appréciait de la sentir se blottir dans ses bras. Le contact de ses lèvres, ses mains sur son torse le rendait plus vivant. Pour elle, il était prêt à tout, même à tenter l'impossible pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Ce fut ce qu'il lui murmura timidement à l'oreille alors qu'il l'embrassa pour la dernière fois, sachant très bien que tout était sur le point de s'écrouler autour d'eux.

\- Ne crains rien, je trouverai une solution pour nous nous sortir de là.

\- Je t'aime, lui avait simplement répondu Ororo.


	48. Bobby & Marie

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_47\. Marie et Bobby (X-MEN)_**

ADOLESCENT (169 mots)

Marie s'était choisi elle-même son surnom, Malicia. Elle avait envie que cela interpelle et qu'on comprenne qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher. Sauf qu'ici, il était tous comme elle et son surnom n'avait pas d'importance. Les autres adolescents avaient tous connus des choses par facile, même Bobby dont un seul regard suffisait à la faire rougir. Au fil des jours, les deux jeunes gens étaient de plus en plus proche et Marie aurait bien tenté de l'embrasser, mais son dernier petit ami était tombé dans le coma, alors, elle se méfiait. Cependant, le sourire rassurant de Bobby la força à se lancer. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes avec une certaine appréhension, mais Bobby relâcha son pouvoir et les jeunes gens profitèrent avec plaisir du moment. Des grands sourires et le rouge aux joues, montrèrent à quel point ils étaient heureux à ce moment là. Marie s'était déjà faite à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir aimer et Bobby venait de lui redonner espoir. Elle était magique cette école.


	49. Scott & Hope

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_48\. Scott et Hope (ANT-MAN)_**

DIFFERENT (127 mots)

A première vue, personne ne pouvait être plus différents que Hope et Scott. Elle était aussi sérieuse et taciturne qu'il était débridé et joyeux, aussi sérieuse que lui irresponsable. Elle l'exaspérait dés qu'il ouvrait la bouche et pourtant… pourtant, elle se sentait troublé… Troublé justement parce qu'il était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas et tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé être par moment… Alors, elle baissa la garde, le laissant se rapprocher d'elle, le laissant ravir une partie de son cœur. Elle lui adressa même un léger sourire pour l'encourager et frissonna lorsqu'il se lança, lui donnant un baiser tendre et doux. Cela avait du bon de lâcher prise finalement, alors elle se laissa porter par le moment, profitant de toute la tendresse dont il la gratifia longuement.


	50. Hank & Janet

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_49\. Hank et Janet (ANT-MAN)_**

FIDÉLITÉ (147 mots)

Hank avait vécu la perte de Janet dans la dimension subatomique comme la pire tragédie de toute sa vie. Il l'avait pleuré pendant des jours, ne parvenant pas à se résoudre à sa mort et il s'était remis au travail. Il devait forcément exister un moyen pour la ramener, un moyen qu'il lui prit des années et des années avant qu'il ne comprenne et avant qu'il soit opérationnel, mais peu importe, au final, il avait réussi. Dans ce monde étrange, il l'avait retrouvé. Elle à qui, il avait toujours été fidèle. Elle était là et il allait pouvoir la ramener avec lui, pouvoir la ramener à sa fille. Ce jour était le plus merveilleux de toute sa vie et la longue nuit qui scella leurs retrouvailles, redonna vie à un amour qu'aucun des deux n'avaient oublié… Ils avaient dû attendre, mais ils étaient à nouveau ensemble, maintenant.


	51. Steve & Peggy

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_50\. Steve et Peggy (CAPTAIN AMERICA)_**

INDESTRUCTIBLE (206 mots)

Steve l'avait comprit dès le premier jour, Peggy était la rencontre de sa vie. Il y avait chez la jeune femme quelque chose qui l'attirait bien au-delà de tout le reste. Il l'avait aimé au premier regard et il savait que c'était la même chose pour elle. Quand ils étaient ensemble la guerre semblait s'éloigner et les jours plus heureux. Ils avaient partagé des moments tendres et complices. Steve voulait vieillir à ses côtés, mais l'avenir en avait décidé autrement. Ce fichu crash les avait séparé et quand il avait réouvert les yeux 80 ans plus tard, il était trop tard. Pourtant, il le savait, leur amour était indestructible. Alors il le garderait en lui comme une force, y puisant sa rage quand il en avait besoin et regrettant cette vie qu'on lui avait refusé…Enfin…Jusqu'à maintenant… Lorsque la main de Steve se serra sur Mjolnir, prêt à la ramener dans son bon espace-temps, il se dit qu'il pouvait enfin reprendre ce qu'on lui avait pris… Peggy était là, à portée de main et il avait l droit à une seconde chance… Il avait le droit de réécrire sa vie et de la passer à ses côtés… Il avait le droit et il allait le faire !


	52. Stringfellow & Ny Huong

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_51\. Stringfellow & Ny Huong (AIRWOLF)_**

SAUVETAGE (178 mots)

Il serait mort… Sans elle, sans l'affection et le soutien qu'elle lui avait offert sans retenu dans les deux années suivant la disparition de Saint John, Stringfellow le savait. Il ne serait pas revenu du Vietnam. La disparition en mission de son frère qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver avait dévasté le jeune homme, qui, à 20 ans avait déjà trop perdu… La seule personne qui aurait pu le remettre sur pied était à des milliers de kilomètres et ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il avait tenté de se détruire, de se faire tuer pour arrêter de souffrir, mais il avait croisé la route de Nhy Huong. La jeune vietnamienne s'était prise d'affection pour le pilote brisé et l'amour qui était né entre eux l'avait sauvé… mais c'était un amour né en pleine guerre, prisonnier pendant un an, il ne l'avait pas retrouvé à sa sortie d'hôpital, alors Stringfellow avait dû rentrer sans pouvoir remercier, sans pouvoir emmené avec lui celle qui l'avait sauvé.


	53. Stringfellow & Gabrielle

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_52\. Stringfellow & Gabrielle (AIRWOLF)_**

DAMNE (194 mots)

Le premier jour où Stringfellow avait croisé le regard de Gabrielle il l'avait aimé tout autant qu'il l'avait détesté. La jeune femme avait tout pour lui plaire, mais elle était là pour ça… Pour le séduire, le rendre docile et lui faire accepter cette mission suicide... et il lui en voulait d'entrer dans le jeu de la CIA. Elle valait bien mieux que ça ! … et puis, même s'il voulait la détester, il avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence chez lui… et il était vraiment tombé amoureux… elle aussi d'ailleurs. La nuit passée ensemble avait été si douce, lui qui était si seul depuis si longtemps… Il avait juste oublié la malédiction qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, ce sortilège qui faisait mourir autour de lui tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il était **damné**… et quand la CIA la fit disparaître pour la mettre sur le terrain, Stringfellow comprit qu'il pouvait la perdre, elle aussi. Les retrouvailles sur place furent douces, mais la malédiction était en marche et quand il la sentit mourir dans ses bras, le jeune pilote jura de se venger et ne plus aimer… Il ne voulait plus tuer personne…


	54. Stringfellow & Catlin

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_53\. Stringfellow & Catlin (AIRWOLF)_**

TORRENT (178 mots)

Catlin était fougueuse, emportée, un vrai **torrent** de lave semblable à la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle était drôle, innocente et respirait la joie de vivre, un peu tout l'inverse de Stringfellow qui était taciturne, solitaire et peu bavard. Oh, il avait bien un joli sens de l'humour, mais tout en retenue. Catlin l'amusait et l'agaçait. Elle était comme une petite sœur toujours surexcitée, sauf que le jeune pilote se mentait à lui-même. Plus elle travaillait avec lui et plus il se sentait attiré, elle était si vivante. Il se sentait plus léger à ses côtés et il frémissait quand elle lui sautait au cou. Il l'aimait… ça il le savait… Il l'aimait… Mais il était terrifiée, aussi, parce que toutes les femmes qu'il avait réellement aimé étaient presque toutes mortes de manière violente et Stringfellow savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se remettre de la mort de Catlin, alors il se contentait de lui sourire, de la soutenir, prenant une grande attention à faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Il ne voulait pas la perdre…


	55. Ethan & Julia

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_54\. Ethan & Julia (MISSION IMPOSSIBLE 3)_**

RÊVE (224 mots)

Après presque dix ans de service actif pour l'IMF, Ethan avait eu besoin de faire une pause, de quitter le service actif et entraîner les nouvelles recrues de l'agence lui donnait le sentiment d'être toujours utile sans risquer sa vie. Il était apaisé et la rencontre avec Julia, une infirmière douce, pleine de vie et souriante, lui avait apportait toute la douceur dont l'agent secret avait tant manqué depuis qu'il avait quitté le Wisconsin. Il était tombé passionnément amoureux de la jeune femme, c'était bien la première fois de sa vie et il lui avait fallu plus de courage pour lui demander sa main que pour sauter du toit d'un immeuble. Il avait même failli s'évanouir quand elle avait accepté, mais cette vie là, tranquille et bien réglée, ce n'était qu'un **rêve**. Un **rêve** qui n'avait duré qu'un battement de cils… On ne quittait pas le service actif comme ça et quand Julia avait failli se faire tuer par sa faute, il avait compris que le **rêve** était fini… Alors pour la sauver… il avait dû la quitter… C'était dur, mais c'était comme ça, Ethan avait été trop loin pour aspirer à une autre vie et il savait qu'il devrait rester seul… Il allait devoir s'y faire… C'était la vie qu'on lui avait tracé…


	56. Ethan & Ilsa

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_55\. Ethan & Ilsa (MISSION IMPOSSIBLE)_**

ÂME SŒUR (196 mots)

Leur rencontre avait été étrange. Ethan pensait qu'elle était là pour le torturer, comme les autres, et quand elle l'avait aidé avant de retourner vers ces types, il s'était senti bouleversé… Elle allait se faire tuer… mais il comprenait son geste, il aurait agi comme elle. Par la suite, ils n'avaient pas cessé de se croiser et de se recroiser, se retrouvant à travailler ensemble ou à s'affronter… mais les affrontements étaient de plus en plus douloureux. Ethan ne voulait pas la combattre. Cela lui nouait l'estomac… Il était troublé, perdu quand elle était là et il voyait le même trouble dans ses yeux. C'était déroutant, mais compréhensible. Ilsa avait eu le même parcourt que le sien. Ils se comprenaient sans parler, un regard suffisait… un regard qui montrait leur colère tout comme leur affection… Tellement identiques qu'ils avaient l'impression de regarder un double… un double qui prenait de plus en plus d'importance… Un double qui était l'**âme sœur** de l'autre… une **âme sœur** qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre et quand tout fut fini, quand les doigts de l'un effleurèrent la joue de l'autre, la même pensée les traversa. Ils ne voulaient plus se séparer.


	57. Ethan & Nyah

**J****e ne possède aucun des univers de ce recueil****  
**

**Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : écrire 50 drabbles sur 50 couples. **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis plus habitué à écrire sur des combats et des souffrances physiques mais voilà, en cette Saint Valentin j'avais envie d'amour pour une fois. En plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion que le canon est riche en couple magnifiques et puissants (et sérieusement ça a été une galère de n'en garder que 50...**

**Alors pour une fois, voici quelques mots d'amour... Bonne Saint Valentin !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_QUELQUES MOTS D'AMOUR_**

**_56\. Ethan & Nyah (MISSION IMPOSSIBLE 2)_**

_Idéalement j'aurais dû le mettre au début de la série consacrée à Mission Impossible mais je n'avais pas re regardé le 2 et ils sont attendrissants tous les deux aussi_

PULSION (236 mots)

Leur rencontre avait été conditionnée par la mission donnée à Ethan. On ne lui en avait pas dit beaucoup, juste qu'il devait recruter Nyah Nordoff-Hall, une voleuse douée et charmeuse. Leur rencontre dans la chaleur de l'Espagne avait été torride. En un seul regard les deux jeunes gens s'étaient remarqués puis charmés. Oh, il y avait eu des sarcasmes, des piques acerbes et des situations cocasses, mais quand il l'avait sauvé de justesse d'une chute dans un ravin, quand il l'avait serré contre lui, Ethan avait oublié qu'il était un agent en mission… et Nyah avait oublié qu'il l'avait piégé pour mieux l'approcher, elle avait oublié aussi qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais retomber dans les bras d'un espion. Tous deux avaient frémi à l'unisson avant de laisser s'exprimer leurs **pulsions**. Leurs baisers avaient été aussi passionnés que leurs étreintes avaient été enflammées. A son réveil, le lendemain, Ethan avait su qu'il avait fait une erreur. Pour ses supérieurs, elle était un outil pour atteindre Ambrose, mais lui ne pouvait pas voir un être humain de cette façon et il ne pouvait pas aller contre ses sentiments, il l'aimait déjà trop pour reculer… cela mettrait sans doute sa mission et sa propre vie en danger, mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre ce qu'il ressentait et il laissa ses doigts caresser doucement son visage. Elle était tout ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment…


End file.
